tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Balkon's Weapon Mod
Please note, as of Tekkit version 3.0.3, the Weapon mod was removed, however, these pages will stay here for reference. The Weapon Mod is a mod that (obviously) adds many new weapons to Minecraft that allow you to smash, shoot, and kill your enemies in new and more exciting ways! Material Weapons Spear A spear to hunt a cow! It does less damage than a sword and has a small knockback. You can now also throw them! The spear will not dissapear after hitting a mob, and deals the same damage as when you stab with it. You can make one with wood, stone, iron, diamond and gold and other ores. Halberd A halberd to smash a creeper in the face! It does more damage than a sword and has a big knockback. Right click to switch from slashing to stabbing mode! Does more damage, but has a smaller knockback. You can make one with wood, stone, iron, diamond and gold. Knife A knife to stab a spider! It does less damage than a sword and has half the durability, but is crafted with very few recources and can be crafted without a workbench. The knockback is small. You can break cobwebs easily with it. Like the spear, you also throw them! You can make one with wood, stone, iron, diamond and gold. Battle Axe A battle axe to shave a sheep with style! Does much damage and has a huge knockback. Does also more damage to blocks. You can make one with wood, stone, iron, diamond and gold. Warhammer A warhammer to squeeze a slime! Does as much damage and has the same knockback as the halberd, but does huge damage to blocks, depending on the weapon material. Hold right mouse button to charge a supergroundsmash, or whatever you want to call it! If you hold it long enough and then release, you smash the ground so hard all the mobs around you will get hurt. You can make one with wood, stone, iron, diamond and gold. Flail A flail to swing at pigmen! Right click to throw it. The ball will follow you where you go, right clicking it again will swing it. Every swing decreases the item's durability, so swing carefully. You can make one with wood, stone, iron, diamond and gold. Throwable Weapons Javelin A javelin to throw at chickens! You can throw it by holding right mouse button while holding it. It does the more damage than arrows, but goes less far and has a large deviation. You don't need feathers to craft them, or a bow to shoot them. If you fall downwards and throw the javelin downwards, it will have a critical hit. Same as when aiming upwards. Throwable Dynamite Not just ordinary TNT! Right click to light it! It will take a few seconds before it extinguishes. Right click again to throw it. Because of this you can decide how long it takes before detonation. The explosion power is half the power of TNT. Shooting Weapons Musket A musket to shoot back at skeletons! The use is the same as a bow and arrow. The musket uses musket rounds to shoot and these do very much damage. You can also attach a bayonet to it, so you can stab opponents too. You can only shoot a limited amount of musket rounds, then the musket will break. After you shot the round you need about 2 seconds of reload time. Holding right mouse button reloads it, and when reloaded, it increases aim. The musket is crafted with a wooden part and an iron part. The musket stock: The musket barrel: The full musket: The one for adding a bayonet, you have to use an iron knife: And the musket round: Crossbow A crossbow to shoot a pig from distance! Shoots further than a bow, and with a small deviation, but it has a reload time. Shoots crossbow bolts. Holding right mouse button reloads it, and when reloaded, it increases aim. This is the crafting recipe for the crossbow (Bow top left corner, Iron Ingots Top Middle and Right, Middle Left and Lower Left. Wooden Planks Middle and Bottom Right): And the crossbow bolt (Iron Ingot top, feather below) : Blowgun A blowgun to poison a sheep! Shoots fast and accurate. Has a small reload time. It shoots blowgun darts, which are poisonous. This means that when you hit a mob, he becomes ill. If a mob is ill, he will get damage over time, and has a small chance to heal from the illness. The poison will not kill the mob, but often the mob remains with half a heart left. The dart itself doesn't do much damage. To make it put 3 sugar cane in a diagonal line in a crafting table. This is the crafting recipe for the blowgun: And the blowgun dart: Blunderbuss A blunderbuss to deal with a squad of zombies! Reloads like the musket, but quicker. Uses blunderbuss shots as ammunition. When fired, it shoots 10 small projectiles with a wide spread. Shooting a mob from nearby deals much more damage. The barrel crafting recipe: Combing it with the musket stock creates the blunderbuss: The blunderbuss shot: Other Weapons Fire Rod A fire rod to cook a pig alive! Hitting a mob will set him on fire for a short time. The fire rod has one use and can not stack. This is the crafting recipe: Cannon The Cannon is a placeable weapon which shoots Cannon Balls. The Cannon can be placed by putting the crosshairs over a flat surface and pressing the right click key. After the Cannon has been placed, it can be entered by putting the crosshairs over the Cannon, and right clicking. To load the Cannon, one must have Cannon Balls and Gunpowder in the inventory, and must right click the Cannon while holding the Cannon Balls. After the Cannon has been loaded, it can be fired by pressing the space key. The Cannon can also be pushed around by mobs and players. The crafting recipe: Cannon Balls Cannon Balls are used in the Cannon as ammo. The crafting recipe: Miscellaneous Training Dummy This isn't really a weapon, but was made just for fun. As a gift to all the fans of the WeaponMod! Place the dummy with right clicking. Pick it up the same way, if you are not holding a weapon from this mod, sword or bow. You can hit the dummy infinitely, it will never break from projectile or melee damage. It does when set on fire, exploded or when it falls from too high. MinecraftForumlink for broken recipe-image's Category:Removed Mods